


Warmth

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Reunion, idk head empty, light mentions of anxiety, that’s why it isn’t rated hh, two prompts taken from tumblr!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Judai travelled around the world for four years, he comes back to Domino and finds Jun.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 23





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY IDK i just wanted to write about them, sometimes i just miss them so much (i’ll also go to the 5d’s phase just you wait,, i’m thinking about jack since days) and i need to write the first thing that comes in my mind, even if it’s short  
> i’m sorry because it’s really boring but i hope you’ll like it eventually ;_;
> 
> also i took two prompts from tumblr, credits to paopufruittt. i love them,,

It had been four years since Judai went to travel around the world. While Jun was busy with his job, he still had to find himself; his _real_ self. During the travel, Judai learned to control Yubel, she usually comforted him when he struggled with crises. He finally decided to go back to Domino to “fix” something, it meant trying to talk to his friends again. At the same time, he didn’t have enough courage. How could he look at them in their eyes when he went away without saying anything? On the other hand, Jun didn’t think about it anymore, he was too busy to think about the past, to remember those moments in the Duel Academy. It was dangerous for his mental health.

That day, Manjoume thought he had hallucinations. Judai was walking in Domino’s streets. He shook his head, it couldn’t have been him. The raven haired man kept walking, until they bumped into each other. He didn’t even notice they were one in front of the other. Yuuki looked up a second after.

“Manjoume?”

“Judai?”

All the people walked past them in the sidewalk, they looked at each other’s eyes. Four years, they both changed a lot. Judai had his long hair tied in a low ponytail, instead of the Osiris’ uniform he had a green jacket. Jun had his work uniform and held his bag in the left hand, his fingers clenched around the grip, the man in front of him already noticed it.

«I’m sorry»

Manjoume couldn’t accept it, he had no reason to apologize.

«Come with me»

The raven haired man invited him to his house. It was an apartment at the last floor, quite small but comfortable enough. Jun wanted Judai to feel the warmth of his home, and he succeeded. Yuuki already felt home since the moment he met Jun. They didn’t see each other for years, but he already felt alright. They missed each other, it was hard to admit for Manjoume. His eyes spoke for him.

“I’m not losing you again.”

Yes, that’s what Judai felt. What they both felt. Their lips met in some minutes in a desperate kiss. Tears were falling from Jun’s eyes on his cheeks, Judai cleaned them away with his hands softly, before he could open his eyes for a second to take his jacket off, as he did with him before. That highly familiar warmth brought them back to the past, in the Duel Academy. They usually made out hiding in one of their rooms or in the backyard. It was magical, just like those times. Jun was the first to loose their kiss to hold him tightly.

«Don’t ever let me go» he then murmured.

Judai hugged him back, smiling, «I won’t»


End file.
